


Třikrát a stále poprvé

by Dargleew



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sad John
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dargleew/pseuds/Dargleew





	Třikrát a stále poprvé

Konev, kohoutek, voda, vypnout, postavit, vařit, dvířka, hrnek, čaj, vhodit, postavit, zalít. Jednoduché úkony, které skládá jeden po druhém, bez ohledu na minulost za sebou nebo budoucnost před sebou. To je styl života, který si John několik dní po tom, co Sherlock umřel, vybral. Vlastně se to zdá jako jediná šance, jek přežít den, aniž by si připustil vracející se třes do rukou a bolest nohy, s ubývajícím pohybem. Ze začátku si říkal a věřil, že si Sherlock vystřeli, že odněkud vyskočí a bude protáčet oči a frflat, jací idioti kolem něj jsou, že přijde do Baker Streer, vyjde schody, otevře dveře a najde Sherlocka v křesle, že- že se prostě něco stane a bude vše jako dřív. Ale už jsou tomu dva roky, co Sherlock umřel, měsíc, co se John vrátil na 221B, a půl roku co začal komunikovat s okolím. Až když ho ztratil, plně si uvědomil, jak moc případy a Sherlock vyplňovaly jeho život.

Sherlock by řekl něco ve smyslu _„zaplňuje 68%, 7% práce a zbývajících celých 25% ten tvůj spánek a jídlo, proto je tak zbytečný, zabírá moc času!!“ musel se nad tou myšlenkou chtě nechtě usmát. Další velký rozdíl mezi nimi. Když se Sherlock nudí, potřebuje mysl zásobovat informacemi, neustále na něco myslet, ale John? Nic! Momentálně nemá v hlavě ani jednu z těch zhovadilých věcí, nazývajících se myšlenky a vzpomínky, protože s každou přichází něco ve spojitosti se Sherlock, s tím smutek a s tím deprese._

Zhluboka se nadechl a zastavil zadržením dechu předávání kyslíku červeným krvinkám. Znovu myslel na Sherlocka! Přísně zavrtěl hlavou a až v momentě, kdy skutečně nevydržel, zprudka v nezvratitelném návalu vypustil oxid a vdechl čerstvý vzduch. Zlehka. Trochu. Jen nutné množství. Sklopil oči k hrnku hnědo-zlaté tekutiny na lince, kterou se pořád opíral. Zvedl hrnek a sesunul se unaveně do křesla. A to právě vstával, ale neuvědomoval si čas, protože by tím porušil jedno z pravidel, které si položil- nevracet se k minulosti, jakkoliv dávné či nedávné. Usrkl čaje a položil hrnek na stolek vedle odložené zbraně, jenž hrnek vyměnila. Opřel se do křesla s hlavou zvrácenou dozadu. Nohy natažené, pravou skrčíc těsně k sobě. Pravou ruku nataženě opřel o koleno, takže měl výhled na zbraň z metrové vzdálenosti. Umně zkontroloval stejnou zásobník. Plný. Přemýšlel. K čertu s pravidly! Kolikrát už jen touhle zbraní skončil někomu život? Tímhle kusem kovu, který vlastní moc nadobro skoncovat utrpení. Zvedl pohled ke stropu. Ani se nehnul, jen zorničkami přešel na nudnou fasádu stropu. Zavřel oči. Zpomalování dechu. Trhané nádechy se mění v poklidné.

Se stejným klidem, kterým zavřel oči a usnul, je i otevřel. Nenuceně. Líně sklouzl chodidlem z okraje křesla na zem a zvedl se. Měl neuvěřitelný hlad, po celkem dlouhé době, takže ani nevěděl, jestli v lednici něco poživatelného najde. Došel bos před lednici. Stále rozespale sáhl po dvířkách a otevřel. Šok! Ztrnutí, poslední pohled na useknutou Sherlockovu hlavu ve druhé poličce s krví odkapávajících po kovových žebrech dolů. „Sherlocku!!“

Strhnutím otevřel oči a prudce narovnal hlavu, až mu zapraskalo v zádech. Seděl v křesle, pravou nohu skrčenou, ruku se zbraní na koleni, sedíc v křesle. „Panebože, byl to sen. Zdálo se mi to. Neuvěřitelně živé.“ Z krku mu vyšlo pošklebovačný smích. Opět se zaklesl do křesla, než zahlédl pohyb na pohovce. Z místa, odkud by nikoho nečekal. Napjal se v zádech a zahákl do opěradel. Dech se mu zadrhl.

„S- Sherlocku?“ nic. Prudce se postavil a snažil zaostřit, Dlouhán se zatím klidně rozvaloval na zádech s rukama pod hlavou nohama na opěradle. Zvolna, jakoby se nic nestalo, otočil pohled na Johna a zlehka se usmál.

„Ahoj Johne.“ Jako by to mělo vysvětlovat vše. Jakoby čekal, že se mu teď vrhne kolem krku a tím to hasne, jenže dle jeho výrazu čekal opravdu přesně tohle. John se zamračil.

„Ahoj?! Děláš si srandu?“ Teď už z něj nenávist sršela. Sherlock se ale jen posadil a dál se tvářil jako anděl nevinnosti.

„Neříkej, že mě nevidíš rád.“ Johnovi se rozklepali ruce. Se vzlykem zvedl pravou ruku a pistolí namířil na Sherlockovu hlavu. Sherlockův úsměv povadl.

„Johne? Nech toho, spusť to dolů. Omlouvám se, ano?“ Tím to mělo být jako vyřešené, on mu odpustí a hotovo? Ne, tentokrát ne! Nevěděl, co dělá, jak se jeho tělo hýbe, jak se tváří. Jediné co pociťoval je třes v ruce. Víc stiskl prsty kolem pažby a ukazováček klesl na spoušť.

„Johne? Johne, polož to.“ John se trhavě nadechl. „Polož ji, nevíš, co děláš!“ Tak on neví, co dělá?! On? Tělo se zachvělo, stisk zesílil. Výstřel! Kulka se zastavila až v Sherlockově čele, přímo mezi očima, odkud se začala spouštět krev. Tělo se bezvládně sesunulo do křesla.

„Neee!“

Bez přemýšlení se vrhl kupředu. Hrnek se se skelným třísknutím roztříštil a čaj vsákl, což dostatečně upozornilo Johna v křesle, aby otevřel oči. Mlhavě zamrkal a rozhlédl se. Seděl v křesle, nohy na zemi, v pravé zbraň. Další vrstva snu ve spánku. Otupěle se roztřásl. Takové sny ještě neměl. Ne sny, ve kterých najde odtrhnutou Sherlockovu hlavu, nebo ho sám zabije. Roztřeseně si opřel lokty o kolena a hlavu složil do dlaní. Potřebuje klid. Vydýchat to. Už se z něj stává starý blázen, přesně jak předpokládal. Hrnek musel převrhnout ze spánku. Pak poprosí paní Hudsonovou. Opírajíc se o opěradlo se postaví na nohy. Vratce se zahoupe, když pustí opěru. Ruka se zbraní volně pomocí gravitace švihne k noze. Zdá se, že už ani nevnímá smrtelný nástroj v ruce. Vždyť co taky by se horšího mohlo stát, než že se střelí? A když se zabije? Bude mít klid, tak o co jde. Klopýtavě projde místí, když se ozvou kroky a následné otevření dveří. John okamžitě zapustí kořeny do podlahy s pohledem před sebe. Stačí mu periferní pohled, aby věděl, kdo vešel. Takže další sen?

„Ahoj Johne.“ John zaúpí. Tohle tu už přeci bylo. Muž vejde a bez okolků zavře dveře. Přeci jen to býval jeho pokoj. Jenže dál stojí a hledí na Johna. Ten neví, Váhá. Co dělat? Potřebuje se vzbudit, nechce zažít další smrt Sherlocka. Potřebuje ten sen ukončit, dokud je Sherlock na živu. Vzhlédne k Sherlockovu obličeji. Mírně se usmívající, hrdě zvednutý. Ten výraz zná, čeká poděkování a slova jako „Jsem tak rád, že jsi přežil, bude to jako dřív, že?“ Chvíle ticha vytrhne až smích. Zoufalý Johnův smích. Tohle je přeci tak nepravděpodobné, že i na sen je to trapné. I na pláč je ta situace krátká, nezbývá mu než se zasmát. Smích lehce trhá jeho rameny. Zvedne pravou ruku se zbraní a bezmyšlenkovitě si s ní přikryje obličej. „To snad není možné.“ Sherlock se podmračí. Stojí nehnutý a mlčky ho pozoruje. Najednou ale Johna napadne, jak se z toho dostat. Lehké. Prostinké. Zvedne zbraň k pravému spánku. „johne!“ Sherlock sebou trhne. „Co to děláš? Dej to dolů.“ Další Johnův smích. Je opravdu vtipné, jak se věci opakují. To je jeho mozek tak zbavený fantasie?

„Už ne, Sherlocku. Už nechci vidět tvoji smrt. Už žádný sen s tvojí smrtí. Prostě se zastřelím a vzbudím se. J8- já už nechci.“ Hlas se s posledním slovem překlopí přes hranici únosnosti a vzdychne. Sherlockovi se v obličeji mihne pochopení. Krátce zavře oči.

„Johne, poslouchej, tohle není sen. Jsem tady. Jsem v pořádku a ty taky. Vím, že jsem byl pryč dlouho, ale-„

„Ne! Už ne Sherlocku! Už žádné snové přemlouvání mého mozku, že jsi živý! Jsi mrtvý a budeš mrtvý!“ Nepatrně odkloní zbraň od hlavy, aby jo mohl nabít. Toho Sherlock využije. Popadne Johnovo zápěstí. Skroutí ho a prvou rukou zatlačí do hrudi. Oba se svalí na zen, Sherlock na Johna a zbraň s duněním dopadne o kus dál.

„Vypadni Sherlocku! Nech mě! Jsi mrtvý! Já spím, že spím?“ Sherlock se rukou opře o zem vedle Johnovi hlavy. Dlaň mu už pustí a zadívá se do jeho obličeje. Zrychlený tep, trhané dýchání, rozšířené zorničky. Obnošené prádlo, rozcuchané mastné vlasy alespoň pět dní nemyté, pohublý- nejí. Sherlock se natáhne přes Johna po zbrani a vystřelí do zdi. John se s trhnutím napne.

„Kdybys spal, tohle by tě mělo vzbudit, ne?“ dodá na vysvětlenou. Teď je to jasné. Tohle JE realita. Johnovi zorničky se ještě více rozšíří. Srdce vyvolá jedno velké buch, se i Sherlockovi rozezvoní v uších a pak… ticho. Johnův obličej se uvolní, až moc. Sherlock s ním zacloumá. „Johne, sakra nech už toho. Johne!“ dusivá tíživá atmosféra ještě ztěžkne a zhoustne. Johnovo tělo se rozklepe a vydá tichý vzlyk. Sherlock zavře na moment oči. Na půl úlevou, na půl s nadávkou mířenou na svou osobu. John hlavu nechá spadnout na bok a pohled zabodne do zdi někam ke krbu, ke knihám, kamkoliv. Sherlock je živý! A není to sen! To chtěl, ne? Přál si to, tak proč nebyl rád? Byla tu totiž ta vlezlá upomínka, že jeho nechal Sherlock dva roky, než si vzpomněl, že tu s ním taky někdo žil, a že by možná rád věděl, že vlastně neumřel. Němě pootevřel pusu. Najednou se cítil jako ryba na suchu. Na prázdno polkl. Chtěl vychrlit tolik nadávek, tolik otázek, ale vypadlo z něj cizí „Proč?“ Cizí, zachraptělé a neskonale unavené proč ? Sherlock zamrzl v pohybu. Neuměl si teď vydedukovat, co John cítí, co po něm chce nebo co si myslí. Jediné co viděl, bylo zničené tělo a naprosto prázdný výraz.

„Promiň, Johne, je mi vážně, je mi to líto. Omlouvám se.“ Nejistě otočil Johnovu hlavu zpříma, obličejem k sobě a sklonil se níž. Netrpělivě si povzdechl. Cítil se nesvůj, ztuhle, nevěděl, co má říct, ale co věděl s jistotou, že se nemůže dívat na tu nekonečnou prázdnou bolest v jeho očích.

„Mrzí mě to, ano?“ Další odpověď ticha. Zvládl jen líně zvednout pohled k Sherlockovým očím. Nějak přestal cítit. Jako by se vznášel nad svým tělem a pozoroval vše z dálky. Cítil své tělo jako cosi cizího, co mu už nepatří.

„Nemohl jsem-„ Odvaha vymluvit se ze situace se ztratila rychle jako přišla. Spolknul zbytek slov. Polibek. Rychlý, soucitný, nepřipravený. Nebylo to nic extra vášnivého, ani nepřišlo něco, jako mrazení po zádech. Nic co by změnilo pohled na nastalou akci. Jen lehký pohyb a zachycení Johnových rtů mezi své. Akce bez očekávání v reakci. John se pohnul. Duše jako by vzdychla a spustila se do těla. Tělo zamravenčilo, po čemž Sherlockův stisk Johnova pasu zesílil. John se vzdal. Vzdal zápas a rozechvěle pohyb rtů opětoval. Rukou zajel do Sherlockových vlasů. Přidal i druhou ruku a pevně na sebe Sherlocka přitiskl do silného objetí.

„Po druhé ti to neodpustím, Sherlocku.“

„Žádné druhé nebude.“


End file.
